Immortal's Sentiment
by omnious
Summary: Not pairing, but family matter. One shot story.


Immortal's Sentiment

**This fict contains no pairing. I just want to express Sieghart's family affection to Elesis.**

I'm bored. No things to do now. What should I do next? Nothing… Okay then, back to sleep.

"Hey slacker! You're summoned by Knight Master!"

I hear a voice from the mansion. I am sleeping below a tree right now. I see at the source and it is my annoying great granddaughter, I ever call her Red because she always full of red color.

"Shut up! I'm no slacker! You're so annoying Red!" I reply lazily.

"What are you talking about? Want me to beat you into a pulp?" Red says with anger, just like the usual.

Oh, sorry not to introduce myself, I am Aerknard Sieghart. I am a Prime Knight. Mostly I am sleeping when there is nothing to do. I hate to take some tiring activities, but I really love to beat monsters or to have a spar.

"Hurry up! I am also being called. I don't know why I should be with you!"

This is really annoying. She screamed near my ear while walking to meet Knight Master.

"Calm down a little Red! If we must go today, you'll loss all your strength before even start the mission." I tell her.

"I don't care, you slowpoke! I'll leave you here and report to Knight Master myself and blackmail you!"

"You stupid little… Wait me!"

She start to run and it force me to run also. At the end, I am a little faster than her and I arrive at Meeting Room first, full of sweats.

"Knight Master… I'm here…" I say, wheezing.

"Damn you! How could I lose to a slacker, like you?" I hear this red head complains.

I hurry to take a seat and leaned to a chair to have a rest a little. I am smirking when I see her face like an octopus. Then Knight Master stands and she starts the briefing, or that what it should be held here.

"I call you here to assign you a mission. I want you to go to Ignis Mountains (IDGC of The Wyrm's Maw) and I hope you could go tomorrow morning." she orders us.

"Okay then, I'm going now. I'll prepare something for tomorrow." I say as I leave the room.

"Wait! Oh, please excuse us ma'am. You jerk! Show a little respect, will you?" I hear the complaint.

"Those two… I hope I am not making a mistake in pairing them on a mission." Knight Master lets a sigh that I can hear a little.

I walk with my usual pace and that annoys this Red head.

"Why are you walk like a snail? We should be prepared for tomorrow you know!" she tells me.

"Slow down a little! This is still morning!" I complain.

Just like that, we keep on talking or rather debating on the road until we arrive at our mansion. She quickly leaves me and goes to her room to prepare things for tomorrow. Surely I should do the same thing, but I go to Training Room instead, not to train, but to rest. There are rarely people go there, so I think I can have a peaceful sleep. But my thinking proven wrong, Red goes in and wakes me up.

"Hey Old Man! What are you doing here? This is Training Room not your bed room!" she shouts near my ear.

"Oh please! Do you intend to make me deaf!" I shout her back.

"You're here now. Why are we not having a spar?" she asks.

"Okay then," I reply and stand up.

She prepared her Ssanggeom, but I only prepare my Gladius. Surely it will be hard, but I know I will triumph over her.

"C'mon Red!" I let her to have a first attack and she does it.

As I have predicted, this is hard, but I can shook most of her attacks and counter her with a bulls' eye hit. She falls several times and stands up to attack me again. I ever falls, but with ratio of 1 against 5 or 6. We pant hard after around 30 rounds. Red sprawls on the floor while I stand with Gladius to support me.

"See that? You need 100 years of practice before you fight me on same ground. " I mock her.

"Damn this! Why can't I ever win against you?" she protests.

Of course it won't be possible. I have my long experience to begin with. If compared to her young age, she is like a baby to me.

"Now I'll go to my room to have a rest. Don't you dare to wake me up before tomorrow morning! See you!" I tell her.

"Just sleep for eternity you jerk!" she replies.

I grind and walk to my room to sleep. Before sleep, I polish my Soluna first then prepare my Prime Knight clothing.

…

I wake up in the morning, not like my usual time to wake up, I wonder why. I also feel something that makes me shiver with no reason. I keep wondering as I change my cloths and ready my Soluna on my back.

"I am ready now. Let's check on Red's room." I mutter for myself.

I open the door and hear a voice.

"Ouch!"

I hurry close the door and see who is it, and I find Red.

"You stupid Old Man!" she protests me while holding her forehead which got hit by my door.

"Not my fault, it is just not your day." I respond her.

"I'll mince you here!" she challenges me.

"Don't be too energetic now, or you'll loss all of your energy on Ignis Mountains." I mock her which makes her angrier.

"Let's go now." I continue.

Let's skip the trip and continue when we arrive at Ignis Mountains.

"Damn these monsters! I have a bad time of dealing them." she says.

"That means you still need some trainings more!" I mock her while taking care of several monsters easily.

The feeling I got on the morning grew now. I wonder what is this unease feeling, it ache my heart when see at Red struggling. I keep wondering why. Then I see Red is in trouble, she is surrounded by Kenkrs (IDGC of Wyrm Spawns) and Hammermons (IDGC of Iron Guards). But I am believing she can handle them until I see her being burned by Kenkrs and smashed by Hammermons.

"Red!" I call her in panic and go to her place.

I grab my Soluna even tighter with angry face I charge to these damned monsters. I go into my Dark Mode and finish every one of them without mercy. After that, I go to Red which her condition is so bad. Just to lift her body by herself looks hard. Quickly I lift her upper body and I am relieved she is only got some cramps on her body.

"Elesis, you got me worried," I say.

"Wha-you call me by my name?" she is shocked.

Then I realize I call her by her name, which I never done before. Maybe the feeling I feel from this morning is telling me to watch her more, to protect her from danger and to love her as my family.

**Okay, I end this scene here. The rest is up to you. R&R if you may.**


End file.
